Engulfing Shadows
by PixieJameston
Summary: Sonic and Amy are once again stranded and on Earth resulting in Chris taking them in once more... Yet throughout the City, several unexpected visitors appear and team up with Sonic and friends to overthrow a certain scientist and ex keyblade wielder from taking Earth into their clutches. Will Sonic and Sora be able to save Earth?


**A/N~ This is one of the FIRST fanfictions (Other than a Fairy Tail one) that is under the works. This is a collaboration between me and my deviantart buddy (xxDiamondShadexx) and me, with features from xxDiamondshadexx's OC, my OC and Diamond's friend's OC called "Sylucks" (Sylinthia). I had the idea to do this for quite a while now and so me and Diamond made it happen, I've been editing this chapter and adding in bits, this is NOT my writing or layout, so between chapters there may be several differences in writing.**

* * *

**_Engulfing Shadows_**

**_A Story by Pixiejameston & friends._**

**_Chapter one_**

It was a strange and rather unsettling night for a pink hedgehog, who was sat on her bed inside a grand house that was owned by a rich family, which happened to be the Parent's to Chris; Sonic's friend, the hedgehog rested her head on the side of the window, looked at the peaceful moon that shone above and gave a huge sigh. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds she heard a clunk noise, before spotting a certain red and white stripe trainer with a buckle on.  
"S-Sonic?"The pink hedgehog opened up the window and it revealed the blue hedgehog with a serious look on his face.  
"Amy, I gotta show you something! No one else is awake and I've been walking for ages on this roof appearing in windows. Anyways, as your the only one up I have no choice but to show you" Sonic hissed in a violent whisper, expressing his urgent situation  
"Oh... Okay then..." Amy the pink hedgehog replied quietly. Sonic held out his hand to help Amy through the window, picked her up bridal style and ran to the important subject that was bothering sonic. Soon, they had landed on a tree, and Sonic let Amy down resting next to him on the sturdy branch, he crouched, before pointing with one of his gloved hands.  
"Look over there. I don't know who they are but something about them makes me feel uncomfortable." Sonic spoke in a hushed tone, Amy then looked: she saw a teenaged girl with pure red hair, sea blue eyes that looked ever so peaceful, with a pink top half dress that was zipped down by a quarter of the full length that showed part of a white vest, next to the girl was a teenaged boy that looked slightly older than the girl, he had brown hair with a tint of blonde that was very spiky, blue eyes just like the girls, worn a black outfit with yellow straps going across his waist and legs with a matching pair of large shoes, on his neck was a necklace in the shape of a crown, in his hand was a giant key that had a chain attaching to another Crown Shape on the end. The two teenagers were happily talking to each other and laughting a bit too but then the boys face became cold and worried.  
"I hope king Mickey and Riku are alright... its been almost a whole month... I hope Pete and Maleficent aren't planning something evil again... I still feel weak from all those battles I had in the Olympus Coliseum..." Sora muttered solemnly.  
"Sora, don't worry we'll find them soon and I think you need some time to relax. All this worry about the King and Riku won't help you feel any better. Anyway as long as we got one another I'm sure we can find them"  
"I hope your right Kairi..." Sora, suddenly shot up in battle position just after he heard a small snap of a tree branch.  
"Show yourself! Kairi get back" Kairi slowly moved behind sora.  
Meanwhile in a nearby tree, Amy and Sonic where having trouble trying not to fall out of it.  
"Sonic, I'm gonna-" Amy cried out soonafter falling out of the tree and landed flat on her face in front of Sora and Kairi. Just after, Sonic jumped out if the tree and picked up Amy.  
"Amy! Are you alright?'  
"I-I'm fine." Sora and Kairi stood their confused. "Ummm... who are you meant to be?" Sora said.  
"I'm sonic the hedgehog; the fastest living creature on this planet and this is my friend Amy" Sonic pointed to himself with his thumb, a small smirk on his face  
"Do you know anyone called-"  
"Sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name Riku or Mickey." Kairi was cut off by Sonic, who was rubbing a finger under his nose, a usual gesture he does thinking he knows everything.  
"Wa- wait how do you know what I was going to ask" Kairi looked around, her face full of confusion.  
"Sonic saw you t-two and thought your were b-bad so he got me and decided to spy on you". Amy sneered, struggling to get up.  
"I guess that's understandable." Sora rubbed his hand on the back of his head.  
"Sonic! It looks like your not the only one who does that" Amy giggled, placing a hand over her mouth.  
"I...guess... wait how did you get here anyway". Sonic quickly said and started tapping his foot for the answer.  
"Well I was with the King! Riku and Kairi in a Castle when suddenly a white light covered the whole room! The next thing I know I'm opening my eyes to a gritty texture of sand and Sea-water, after clearing my eyes I see Kairi curled up besides me, we walked around and came here hoping to ask for help"  
"Hm... So a white light in this castle you were in appeared out of nowhere and before you know it you was on a beach... OH! Was it called Emerald Coast by any chance?" Amy questioned with excitement, getting involved in the conversation.  
"Yeah, it was exactly that." Kairi replied.  
"Did you use to live in another world!?" asked Amy with a slanted head.  
"Yeah, me and kairi did but we also traveled to other worlds to help them... You probably haven't heard of them but I've helped Winnie The Pooh and Beast and Belle!"  
"W-wait a sec winnie the pooh... beauty and the beast? There just story's aren't they?" Sonic asked whilst folding his arms.  
"Nope. They're real alright! But there's always someone causing trouble so I gotta help them"  
"Hey Sora, can we go to your world to help. I really want to go somewhere different... A change of scenery!" Amy Exclaimed with a grin. Sonic shook his head in a mix of worry and jealousy that Amy was actually "interested" in this guy.  
"I don't think you should."  
"Sonic! You never let me go anywhere don't you trust me that I'll be fine!? Look I'm with you and that's all that matters. I promise I'll be alright"  
"I just don't know Amy..." Suddenly, a shadow looking creature emerged from the floor.  
"SORA! HEARTLESS AT 12 O'CLOCK!" Shouted kairi.  
Sora jumped back, twisted his head to the enemy and got in a fighting position with his keyblade infront of him. Before you know it, sora ran to the heartless and slashed it with his keyblade.  
"Let's go. It's not safe here for any us" Sora then said sternly.  
"I agree. Amy I'm gonna take you back to Chris' place. Sora, kairi you can come to. We'll talk about this in the morning." Sonic started to walk back to the grand house. Sora and kairi both shrugged and shook their heads and followed Sonic and Amy back to The Mansion.

Chapter Two- Keyblade Mystery (Riku and Knuckles introduce themselves)

It was a dark night when Riku finally awoke, and a certain Red Echidna was sat far away with a fire between them, Riku looked around, his short hair was half way down his neck and shook with every turn of his head. Knuckles turned to see the teen awake and twisted his head away again, before speaking in a "bold" tone.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Riku snapped his head towards the Echidna and stood up in a defensive position as he summoned his keyblade, the keyblade was like Soul Eater yet with a Angel Wing blade at the end, a heartless keychain dangled from the hilt.  
Knuckles put his hands up in his defence and told Riku to calm down, saying that he wasn't the Enemy. Riku dismissed his keyblade with a flash and sat back down, one knee bent and the other stretched out lengthways. He wore his typical Jacket and zip up shirt with a white bandage around his left wrist, however, his baggy jeans were switched with denim ones torn at the knees and shins, his boots were white with black stitching and had Lilac laces the same colour as his hair. Riku raised his hand to his head before scratching his hair, then folding his arms across his chest he then spoke.  
"Riku." The Keyblade Master spoke sternly, only loud enough for Knuckles to hear. Knuckles' ears pricked up at the detection of Riku speaking and nodded, instantly knowing Riku could be trusted. Knuckles stood up and walked towards Riku before standing infront of the Tall Teenager.  
"My Name's Knuckles I'm fron a different world, and if I'm not surprised you aren't from here either." Knuckles stood infront of Riku casually, folding his arms too, his large gloves with spikes seemed to draw Riku's attention, yet Riku simply dismissed it. Quietly, in the hidden parts of the Pipe system, countless Shadow heartless emerged, creeping silently towards Riku and Knuckles. Riku turned around to late as Several heartless hoarded an attack, Knuckles just screamed and grabbed his hat curling into a tight ball.  
"Don't Kill Me!" Knuckles yells terrified, as Riku simply tries to push the heartless off only to be swarmed by more.  
"Thundarga!" A femenine voice screeched and the heartless vanished, light surrounding the entire pipe line, one heartless survived only to be jump slashed by a Keyblade. The Black hooded figure stood up from a crouch, Riku managed to spot the keyblade, it was a kingdom key type yet was also like Oathbreaker, except it was black and purple, a hint of gold was apon the Keychain, too. The girl nodded, her jacket was almost like an Organization XII coat yet was fully open, underneath was a Earth-band Shirt, a crowned skeleton in a cross throne pictured on it, text sprawled out above and below it.  
"Avenged Sevenfold"  
Her jeans were tucked into a pair of what looked to be an Earth-brand of Black Combat boots by "Dr. Martens"  
"You look out of place here, Riku, I suggest finding a Mansion with a large pool, the owner should be a boy called chris, he looks like your keyblading friend." The girl murmured, and walked away, before Riku stood up and grabbed her wrist.  
"What's Your Name?!" Riku Demanded, as she just pulled away and chuckled.  
"Ansem." The Girl grinned and walked away, leaving Riku befuddled  
"Well, that was confusing." Knuckles pulled his adventure hat on his head before shrugging.  
"Come on, Riku. Let's Find the others and get you some new clothes." Knuckles walked down the pipe, as Riku summoned his keyblade, muttering something about what his clothes look like.


End file.
